


Teasing

by Aquis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Rarepair, Smut, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquis/pseuds/Aquis
Summary: Oikawa teases Kuroo when they have guests over...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 148





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I’ve never written anything so here is my first attempt. Don’t go too hard on me

Oikawa settled into Kuroo's lap as the movie started. They were having a movie night and he looked around, observing his friends. Bokuto and Akaashi were lying on a mattress on the ground in front of them, and Kenma was seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world, completely lost in his game. He lay back against the taller male, though he was bored of the movie instantly.

He'd never had much patience for movies, always saying he could do a lot of *other* things instead. As he looked up at Kuroo, an idea popped up. He smirked at the raven-haired boy's sideways glance, before looking back to the movie.

Oikawa slowly started to grind his hips into the other, feeling him getting hard underneath him. He felt Kuroo's hands digging into his sides, though he didn't react.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked through gritted teeth into his ear. Oikawa simply gave him an innocent smile, gesturing towards the movie and signalling him to be quiet.

He continued to tease him, starting to lick and kiss and his neck. Kuroo let out a low groan, causing Akaashi to turn around and glance at them questioningly. Oikawa quickly dropped his head into Kuroo's shoulder, trying to appear normal. 

"What now?" Bokuto said aloud, oblivious to the sexual tension. Kenma sighed and Akaashi rolled  
his eyes at Oikawa, returning his attention to the movie. Bokuto gave Kuroo a confused look before getting up and heading to the kitchen, mumbling something about more watermelon.

"Behave yourself," Kuroo growled at Oikawa, causing him to just move deeper into his lap and pout. When Bokuto returned, Oikawa looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes and moaned softly into Kuroo's ear, "I need you inside me." He settled down again, not saying anything, knowing fully well that Kuroo wouldn't be able to focus on the movie again.

\------------------------------

Later, just after the rest had left, Oikawa was closing the door when he felt a hot breath against his neck, and he whimpered as Kuroo pulled him closer, when he suddenly bit into his neck.

"Ouch!" Oikawa yelped, straining against Kuroo's grip as he pulled away automatically. He felt the arms around him tighten and something hard pressed against his ass.

Quickly regaining his composure, he pressed back harder against the dark-haired boy, moaning softly. Kuroo flipped him around, and his hands went to rest just below Oikawa's ass.

"Jump," he ordered, and the brunette knew better than to disobey him now.

He had barely wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist when he was slammed into the door. 

"Bedroom," Oikawa reminded him with a teasing look. 

"Shut up."

Kuroo crashed his lips on Oikawa's as soon as they reached the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Fuck me, please. Punish me for teasing you," Oikawa begged, knowing what it did to his lover.

"Strip," the command came and the brunette was quick to oblige.

Now exposed, he crawled over to Kuroo, pulling at the hem of his shirt. After undressed, he sat on the bed, letting the other crawl into his lap.

"Where's the lube?" Kuroo asked, watching him manage to grab it out of the drawer without getting off him.

The raven barely had time to get some on his hands when Oikawa ran his hands through his hair, kissing him desperately. Kuroo licked at his bottom lip, but was denied entrance. The setter moaned as he felt a finger suddenly enter him, and Kuroo took full advantage, meeting the other's tongue halfway, 

"Not.. fair," Oikawa complained between kisses, making Kuroo smirk. He thrust his finger in and out of him, making his setter squirm and whimper into his mouth.

Flipping them around, Kuroo pinned him to the bed, adding another finger. He started to scissor them, watching his lover reduced to a moaning mess beneath him. 

"Please, I'm ready... I-"

The brunette suddenly cut off in a silent scream, his back arching as the fingers suddenly curled in just the right spot, hitting his prostate directly. 

"Damn y-" Oikawa started to say, though his thoughts scattered as the raven scraped it again.

Kuroo grinned at him proudly, before pulling his fingers out. The setter whined at the abrupt stop, and replaced Kuroo's fingers with his own. Before he could though, the other grabbed his arms and held them above his head. 

"Do you need me to tie you up or are you going to behave?" he purred, not really waiting for a response.

He pushed himself upright, lifted his setter's ass and slammed into him.

'I wish I could take a picture right now,' he thought, looking down at Oikawa.

His back was arched, eyes rolling back, his expression was pure bliss. Still, he was being harsh today.

"Color?" Kuroo asked, though the other didn't even seem to hear him.

"Color?" He repeated louder, pulling out so barely the tip remained in him.

"G-Green..." Oikawa panted.

His vision went white as Kuroo slammed back into him, setting a hard, fast pace. Gathering some strength, he heaved himself up, and screamed as Kuroo hit his prostate. His body went weak, and he clawed at Kuroo's shoulders to stay upright. 

"Switch..." he moaned out, and soon felt the cold wall against his back.

It was going to hurt rubbing against it later, but as Kuroo thrust into him again, he decided it was worth it. He could feel his orgasm building up, and when his raven hit his prostate again, he bit hard into his shoulder, nails scratching long, red lines into his back as he came hard.

Kuroo felt his setter suddenly tighten around him,, and the mixture of pleasure and pain sent him over the edge, filling up his lover. He groaned, barely managing to get the exhausted brunette back onto the bed before falling down next to him. 

"If I knew you'd be that good, I'd have teased you a long time ago."


End file.
